


A Change

by Unassuming_Soda



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ??????, Allura makes an appearance, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, He's also a good uncle, Kinda, Lance finally stops being an idiot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he has one line, im not sure, implied klance bromance???, its up to you, keith is barely there, lol, no beta we die like men, oh well, pidge is highkey clueless, possible part 2?, shes barely even paying attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unassuming_Soda/pseuds/Unassuming_Soda
Summary: Lance's Neice asks him what a soulmate isorLance stops being an oblivious idiot





	A Change

“Uncle Lance, whats a soulmate?”

They had been sitting in the Atlas’s common room, chatting and being happy that they had finally defeated Haggar and her brainwashed Alteans, when Nadia, his niece, came running in, jumped on his lap, and had asked him this question. Lance looked around in panic and saw some of his friends chuckling all of them but Pidge who was tinkering with some robot she was making. Her tongue sticking out in concentration. He was interrupted observing his friend by Keith who had a smirk on his face as he said, in a very sarcastic tone by the way, “Yeah Lance, what’s a soulmate.”

Lance furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth slightly to answer his niece’s question as he looked down at her and replied, “A soulmate is a friend but more. It’s uh the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else.” Nadia looked up at him in awe maybe by the fact that she was surprised that he even had an answer in the first place. Lance noticed that he had caught Pidge’s attention. She stopped tinkering with her robot, probably a Rover 2.0 for all he knows.

“A soulmate is someone who makes you a better person,” Lance thought for a moment before he shook his head and corrected what he had said, “Actually, they don’t make you a better person.” Lance looked down at his niece and booped her nose as he explained more. “You do that yourself. Because they inspire you.” Lance thought back to all the times he spent with Allura. Using his own advice to figure out his feelings. Now that he had thought about it Allura didn’t make him want to do any of those things. When thinking of Allura he wanted to change to fit her image of the perfect guy. Which wasn’t who he was. His eyes unconsciously flickered over towards Pidge, just for a moment. But that moment, made him realize just how pretty she was. Brown eyes may be common, but hers were unique, unlike anything he’d ever seen, almost like molten amber, glistening in the sunlight. Lance turned back towards Nadia and continued speaking.

“A soulmate is someone you carry with you forever. It’s the one person who-who knew you accepted you and believed in you before anyone else,” Lance’s eyes flickered towards Pidge and remembered all the times they had shared. “Or when no one else would,” he remembered all the moments he and Pidge had shared. Every joke, every weekly Killbot Phantasm gaming session, the day at the space mall, and even the moments when she ruthlessly teased him.

Lance sharply sucked in a breath, well aware that everyone in the room was watching him, including the one he just realized he was describing and said “And no matter what you’ll always love them,” Lance smiled softly, “and nothing could ever change that.”

And at that moment, with all of his friends staring at him, Lance McClain realized that he was in love with his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments if you want a part 2!  
> I have plenty of ideas  
> *cough* Lance word vomits to Hunk and sings a Taylor Swift song *cough*


End file.
